El granizo no da superpoderes
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Obito era valiente, pero le tenía miedo a las piedras, su padre le decía que no debía tenerles miedo, que era un Uchiha y el siempre asentía y lo escuchaba, pero no podía culparlo de mirar temeroso por la ventana, asume que le tiene miedo más a piedras golpeando su cabecita que un trueno, porque una vez vio una serie que un hombre tuvo superpoderes por un rayo.


_**Notas principales:** Un mundo más cercano al nuestro, Obito demasiado pequeño, criado por un tal Madara, que puede salir mal (?)_

 _ **Advertencias:** Delirios de la escritora/AU._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al puto de Kishimito._

* * *

 **El granizo no da superpoderes**

* * *

 **.**

Obito era un niño valiente, su papá Hashirama siempre se lo decía y el no podía dejar de hinchar su pecho con orgullo, en un mundo terrible con monstruos bajo la cama y el armario, él se consideraba bastante valiente porque no les tenia miedo. Excepto al granizo, sentía los golpes de las piedras contra su ventana y el pequeño solo podía temblar de miedo, respiraba hondo y usaba a su oso de peluche como escudo pero eso no servía, el repitear del granizo lo hacía tener que romperían el vidrio y golpearan su cabeza.

Era valiente para sus seis años, pero le tenía miedo a las piedras, su otro su padre le decía que no debía tenerles miedo, que era un Uchiha y el siempre asentía y lo escuchaba, pero no podía culparlo de mirar temeroso por la ventana, asume que le asusta más a piedras golpeando su cabecita que un trueno, una vez vio una serie que un hombre tuvo superpoderes por un rayo, así que a esos no les tenía miedo.

Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por el ruido de afuera, quien sabe, tal vez los monstruos lo vean así y saldrán a divertirse, prende la luz en la mesita de luz y se queda segundos esperando que algo salga debajo de la cama pero nada sale, mira el armario temeroso y con un deje de valentía pero nada sale. Bien, tal vez los monstruos le tenían miedo al granizo, pero era un tal vez, así que baja con cuidado un pie y lo pone en el piso, al ver que aún no se lo comieron, baja el otro, tiembla de miedo antes de salir corriendo a la puerta abrazado de su osito, esperando que los monstruos no se despiertan al escuchar sus pisadas. Pero se olvidó de algo, en el pasillo de la casa no hay luz, y se queda hipando de miedo al escuchar un ruido, no sabe si volver a su habitación o pelear contra lo que se acerca por los pasillos, Obito recuerda que es valiente así que espera y cuando ese monstruo gigante se acerca lo golpea fuertemente con su peluche, pero no tiene efecto en nada, el monstruo está quieto y su osito para no surtir efecto en este malvado ser, el niño se aterra ¿Será que perdió sus poderes fuera de la habitación?

Quiere salir corriendo pero alguien lo toma y lo levanta muchos metros sobre la tierra, grita aterrado, se revuelve y patalea, no dejarán que lo coman, aunque este lo haya agarrado con sus malévolos tentáculos.

—¡No! ¡No me comerás! —insiste mientras continúa golpeando con el osito, pero deja de moverse cuando este se ríe, y bueno, Obito conoce esa risa, abre los ojos cuando esté enciende la luz.

El niño suelta el peluche impactado y se lleva las manos a la boca, en ese pasillo oscuro ya no estaba a muchos metros del pasillo, y esos tentáculos eran solo los brazos de su papá, el cual este solo continua riendo antes de mirarlo con cariño con sus ojos castaños. Oh, y Obito solo quería matar al monstruo, así que solo llora, tal vez debió haber tenido un duelo con los de su habitación.

—¿Obito que pasó? —le pregunta el moreno, mientras se agacha a recoger el peluche con la mano libre y continuar caminando.

—¡Estuve a punto de matarte! —llora desconsolado—, casi uso los poderes del peluche para golpearte, juro no usarlos más contra ti papá, pensé que eras otro monstruo.

Siente un beso en su cabeza y levanta su vista asombrado, ¿Su papá no estaba enojado por casi matarlo?, parecía que no, porque lo tenía abrazado a su pecho mientras iba a su dormitorio, y le decía en secreto que los poderes de su osito solo servían para los monstruos de verdad y él al no ser uno, esos poderes no tenían efecto, así que estaba a salvo y nunca lo lastimó gravemente. Obito se relaja y deja de llorar, pero al recordar porque estaba en el pasillo, lo abraza con fuerza, pero parece que el mayor sabía qué pasó y porque estaba afuera yendo a ver cómo estaba.

—¿Lees las mentes?, por eso viniste a salvarme.

—No, solo se que odias el granizo.

—Oh, ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? prometo portarme bien, y no usaré al osito para atacar a nadie, sus poderes están controlados.

—Estoy seguro que sí —y la respuesta con una risa baja, lo calma lo suficiente para no saltar cuando llega a la habitación de sus papás, la ventana era mucho más grande y no había juguetes en el piso por lo que para él era muy aburrida, no le gustaba jugar ahí, pero estaba seguro que ahí había un hechizo anti monstruos porque nunca ninguno lo atacaba ahí y eso era genial, como también el granizo no podía traspasar el vidrio porque era un super vidrio.

Obito es soltase recién en la cama, también amaba la cama en esa habitación porque era muy grande y era más divertida saltar en ella, siente el movimiento de la cama y como alguien agarra su pie y lo tira contra el colchón, vuelve a gritar hasta que se da cuenta que es un tonto, que ahí ningún monstruo pulpo iba a comerlo, escucha como encienden una pequeña luz y ve otros ojos igual de negros que los suyos mirándolo, así que el más chico sonríe y se tira en sus brazos aunque el otro se queje.

—¿Granizo? —le murmura la voz adormilada.

—El granizo no da superpoderes —le responde molesto, mientras se cubre con la sábana, puede sentir como el otro se recuesta en la cama y está bien, tiene dos seres que cubren las esquinas mortales de la cama y el osito, estaba triplemente seguro, así que no dice nada cuando apagan la luz.

—Hashirama, no lo traigas cada vez que hay un ruido afuera.

—Vamos, no seas amargado, aparte Obito aún es chico.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Cumpliré siete en dos meses —grito molesto y ofendido, era muy adulto, vuelve a abrazar a uno de sus papás— Tal vez… ¿Tienes otro hijo y por eso no me quieres más? ¿Me tiraras a la basura?

Obito olvida que cumplirá casi siete y se entristece por dos minutos que para él fueron como dos años, hasta que su padre lo abraza.

—No, no te tiraré a la basura…

—¿Tengo un hermano gemelo malvado y me suplantaras por él?

—No —escucha un chasquido de lengua y cree que lo siguiente no va dirigido a él—. Deja de hacer que vea esas series extrañas por televisión.

—Pero nos encanta —murmura su papá deprimido antes de revolver su pelo y Obito solo gruñe, le parece extraño cuando suspira así que mira a hacia ese lado confundido—. Se parece tanto a ti.

El niño no entiende mucho de esas cosas, sabe que se parece a su padre, pero este muchas veces dice que se parece a su papá, nunca entiende si es bueno o malo, aunque cree que es bueno cuando siente dos personas ahogándolo en un abrazo, tal vez debería decirle a sus papás mañana que era suficiente adulto para pelear sus peleas y no usar los poderes de osito. Entonces cuando escucha el granizo azotando contra la ventana, esta vez no salta, sino que se acurruca aún más en el pecho de su papá y el ruido del granizo es suplantado por unas respiraciones adormiladas.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** *sufre arcadas y escupe una bola de algodón* malditos fics fluffys..._

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
